


Selfless

by Battaelion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battaelion/pseuds/Battaelion
Summary: The short tale written on the cliches of loving someone so hard, you would die for them





	Selfless

Teeth gripping into her nape, desperately dragging her behind the nearest rock, hoping to God that other wolves wouldn’t pick up on the blood trail in the snow.

Amortta was injured, badly, and it was hard to move his unconscious mate in her heaviest form when he himself was bleeding out from his underbelly.

They were both matted in blood, caused by injuries sustained from the vicious fight between the two packs, Northshire and Southshire.  
In the midst of all the chaos and bloodshed, Enso and Amortta were separated for a split second, which left her vulnerable to the opposing alpha, Craig.  
As Craig’s canines sunk into her neck, her body fell limp, the sharp howl of pain she let out alerting her lover before she fell unconscious.  
Enraged, Enso charged towards Craig, everything flashing red and within a matter of seconds, Craig’s head fell from Enso’s jaws onto the grass.

He barked commands for his betas to clear a path for him to bring her to safety, and they obeyed.  
A small pack of grey betas surrounded their alpha as their combatants lunged at them, the two parties violently ripping each other apart. Their only goal now was to get their alpha and luna to safety.

20 minutes later, when Enso was far enough from the fighting and snarling could no longer be heard, he took it upon himself to chew any medicinal herbs he could find to apply onto her wounds. It was difficult, the weather was harsh on Amortta’s body, and her temperature dropped by the second, and her body was slowly shifting into her human form to conserve strength.  
After what seemed like a lifetime of threading through cold ice, he finally found some turmeric to ease her pain.  
Right before he could nip it by the roots, his wolf ears picked up a slow pacing through the snow.  
He raced back to protect his vulnerable mate, sensing 3 individuals nearby, whose scents were not of his pack.

He growled  
 _“COME OUT, ALL OF YOU! SHOW ME THE STRENGTH OF THE SOUTHSHIRE PACK. I'LL RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS BEFORE YOU KNOW IT.”_

He positioned himself in front of the rock Amortta was hidden behind, in a defensive stance.  
He had made sure to mask her scent with his own just before he went off. He was ready to make a bolt for it to distract them from finding her body. Just to make enough time for his own members to find her.  
Even if it meant taking on 3 wolves in his reduced state, even if it meant death. He would protect her.

As soon as the first wolf stepped forward, Enso sprinted into the woods, the 3 of them following close behind.  
He ran at full speed, but he knew they would catch up, but he tried to run as far anyways.  
They eventually got close enough to nip at his heels, 4 individuals racing through the winter air at full speed, the howls of the wind bellowing in their ears.  
They got closer and closer, from the heels to the hind legs, then ultimately all 3 of them jumped onto him, jaws and teeth, claws and fur flying everywhere, Enso tried his best to fight them off.  
He wanted to go home, to see his mate and all the memories of her smiling and precious moments of them strolling through the woods flashed through his mind, motivating him to fight harder.

Until 1 wolf bit into his underbelly injury, ripping out the piece of flesh covering his vital organs.

Enso cried in pain, body falling and blood staining the white plush snow.  
Droplets of blood flew everywhere and the wolves slashed aggressively into his open wound, snapping and ripping at every part of him.  
When they were done, they ran away, perhaps back to join the fight or to find where he left Amortta.  
But he smiled softly, back in his human form now. His wolves just let out a signalling howl that their queen had been found.

With his last breath, he whispered his unheard 'I love yous' to Amortta and passed gladly with the knowledge that she would be okay,

even if it meant he was not.


End file.
